


Warning Bells Ring/A Parody of Winter Wonderland

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: I first published this on FanFiction.Net on Feb 28, 2019. I wanted to put it on this site so that more people could see it and tell me what they think of it.I don't own The Hobbit, Tolkien does, I am just playing with his awesome characters! Winter Wonderland belongs to Felix Bernard & Richard B. Smith. I only own the parody idea. Please Review!





	Warning Bells Ring/A Parody of Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to follow the melody of "Winter Wonderland" when I wrote this. Wanted to let y'all know. I'll be quiet now.

Warning bells ring, people screaming!

Smaug approaches, his teeth a-gleaming!

Fills you with fright,

As he sets you alight,

Running in frantic despair.

Gone away is the "Master",

Here to stay is disaster!

Lamenting their plight,

People dying tonight,

Running in frantic despair!

In the mountain the Company's a-frowning,

As they watch the fire raining down.

They are thinking "What've we done? It's our fault Smaug's destroying the town!"

Later on Bard conspires,

With his son by the glow of the fires.

To be rid of Smaug forever,

His life they must sever,

Running in frantic despair!

Oh no, frantic despair!

Help, frantic despair!

Into the air the arrow flies,

(Into the air the arrow flies,)

Piercing deeply into Smaug's hide,

(Piercing deeply into Smaug's hide,)

With a fading roar,

He is no more,

Smaug the Terrible has died!

The children sing,

(The children sing,)

Are you listening?

Can you see the tears still glistening?

A devastating night,

Now dark turns to light,

Walking all the way to Dale.

Walking all the way to Dale.

We're walking all the way to Dale.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please review. I want to know what y'all think of this.


End file.
